conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesipa/Verbs
This is an English-Tesipa verb dictionary, it also contains conjugation information. Dictionary A *To allow/to permit - epraft *To answer - ansarm *To arrive - arivejs *To ask - asajk B *To be - es *To become - ifalf *To believe - elimejf *To break - ybrek *To buy - ulpay C *To call - akyl *To can/to be able to - ufwar *To cause - awsuts *To change - ujkertz *To clean - aklilt *To close - udeps *To come - iment *To compare - ompur *To complete/to finish - amplet *To continue - kawniz *To count - azutek *To create - iatyn *To cry - aykr *To cut - upek D *To dance - antsyd *To decide - esayd *To destroy - estoj *To die - aydem *To drink - inktas *To drive - adruv E *To eat - eten *To end - enut (means to end an attribute, such as being in battle and such) *To explain - aksplad F *To fall - alkuf *To favor/to like - aem *To feature - itzut *To feel/to touch - ildom *To fight - yjtels *To fill - ilzesk *To find - ajnyd *To forget - ortzes *To freeze - ofrion G *To give - ifekz *To go - oks H *To hate - aslit *To have - uf *To hear - entend *To help - elpom *To hide - iryts *To hold - oldyfel *To hope - emopf *To hurt - urtepan I *To improve - ymprufd J *To jump - ympenk K *To kill - elkaln *To know - avent L *To laugh - ejlakip *To learn - yrnelik *To leave - ifelam *To lie - ayletz *To listen - eliztam *To live - ifalst *To look/to see - isoluk *To lose - usolekf *To love - amoj M *To make - ejmylf *To meet - itamel *To move - umefp N *To need - enkis O *To occur - aklurs *To offer - aflyrf *To open - operen P *To pass - oprod *To pay - eypuls *To play - Eplejt *To please - ebitet *To prefer - ekerpyf *To prepare - aparnek *To press - arperes *To pull - uzil *To push - uzap *To put - aseput Q *To quit - ukwet R *To read - erudejs *To receive - ersifask *To recognize - otisarnek *To remember - icalerym *To repeat - ipidep *To rest - etsart *To return - eturnirm *To run - unserlep S *To say - etejs *To seek - erykak *To sell - elselpaf *To send - elifer *To show - uzom *To sing - inespert *To sit - etsat *To sleep - opels *To smile - esmajujal *To spread/to expand - eksprad *To start - ets *To stay - asteyp *To suggest - awikest *To support - uportis T *To take - eprend *To talk/to speak - ajdel *To teach - itzadk *To tell - eltek *To thank - edank *To think - onderp *To throw - edryps *To travel - atreful *To try - istejm U *To understand - amprend *To use - usejn V *To visit - ysift *To vote - efyt W *To walk - awylk *To want - alwos *To win - agnant *To work - arkiws *To write - itartzurs X Y *To yell/to shout - elzutojs Z